smile, Naota, smile
by sainaiya
Summary: Naota’s developed some sort of feeling towards Ninamori and vice versa, the problem is, she caught Naota kissing Haruko. He claims Haruko kissed him first, but Ninamori’s stubborn mind doesn’t take it. She starts to ignore Naota, and tries to make h
1. chapter 1

A/N: hi! This is my first fic. and I hope you all like it! (  
  
Summary: Naota's developed some sort of feeling towards Ninamori and vice versa, the problem is, she caught Naota kissing Haruko. He claims Haruko kissed him first, but Ninamori's stubborn mind doesn't take it. She starts to ignore Naota, and tries to make him jealous.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Ninamori's POV)  
  
*oh, look at him. Miyaji (A/N: Ha iono wat the teacher's name is nebody kno?) says that his grades are dropping. What a dope I bet it's that so called girl who was his housekeeper. Ever since she left, I've never even heard him talk! No! Naota, please forget about her. Please smile, I cant stand to see you frown.*  
  
(End of Eri's POV)  
  
Today was another day. Another normal, boring day. Actually, there was something different about this day. This day was filled with sorrow. The whole town could practically feel it. It was like a huge blanket smothered them all. That's how he felt. The feeling of betrayal. The feeling that you think someone loves you, but they turn around ant give you the brutal truth. That's how he felt. Yep. That's how he felt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
srry its so short. I am REALLY a new one at dis. It would be great if u guys gave sum feedback. Ill work on it. BTW, u can give sum suggestions on how you want the story to go. 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: ahahah! I got a review! At first I din care if I got n e, but when I got one, it made my heart jump. Thnx a bunch Keemew2!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
*Why did she do that? Why? I thought, I thought that maybe.*sigh* Haruko, Why? *  
  
Naota kept thinking these things, unnoticing his father, Kamon calling him for dinner.  
  
"I'll go get him Mr. Nandaba." Said a female voice  
  
Naota, who was still thinking about Haruko heard the door open. He couldn't see the figure because of the shadow.  
  
"Hey Naota. Your father is calling you for dinner." Said a familiar voice.  
  
"Ni-Ninamori? What are you doing here?" he said as she was moving closer to him.  
  
"I'll talk to you about that later. You have to eat dinner first."  
  
As Naota was walking down the stairs, he was thinking that maybe, just maybe Haruko would pop up out of nowhere and be sitting at the dinner table. He cautiously opened the door, and saw  
  
( A/N:I was thinking about ending it here, but as I noticed, its really really short.)  
  
no Haruko.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner, Naota headed up to his room, completely forgetting about Ninamori. To his surprise, he sees her there on his bed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!" yelled Naota  
  
"Why are you getting mad all of a sudden when I didn't even do anything???" yelled Ninamori with the same anger as Naota.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. J- just a lot on my mind." Replied Naota.  
  
"hmph. Obviously. Did you finish your homework?"  
  
"Homework? Oh. No. I don't bother with that anymore."  
  
"Naota, I want to talk to you about something."  
  
"Yea. I'm all yours."  
  
Ninamori liked the sound of that. She quickly brushed aside other related thoughts and continued on with their conversation.  
  
"I was wondering if you were ok. I mean, you never really talk anymore in school, and Miyaji says that your grades are dropping. Is it anything I can help you with?"  
  
"."  
  
"Naota?"  
  
"."  
  
"NAOTA! ANSWER MEEE!!!" yelled Ninamori in a shrill voice.  
  
"What. Oh, yea."  
  
"So, anything I can help you with?"  
  
"no."  
  
"are you sure?"  
  
"yes."  
  
"but-"  
  
"Hey! I said I didn't need anything from you! Why don't you just go home to your mansion or something? Just leave me alone!"  
  
Ninamori's eyes began to quiver  
  
*That's a first* thought Naota *I've never seen her eyes water. Is she gonna.*  
  
Her eyes began to water and tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"I was just trying to help you Naota. You know, I really don't like to see you so depressed. Just to see you smile would make my heart skip 5 beats."  
  
He looked at her with surprised eyes. He actually never noticed, but it seems as if Ninamori really likes him. I mean, he knew about a little crush ever since the school play, but I never knew it was this deep.  
  
Just to see what could happen, he smiled.  
  
``````````'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''```````````````````'''''''''''' ''''''' A/N: hehehe end of chapter 2! Pls feel free to review with any positive or negative feedback! See u guys soon! 


	3. chapter 3

A/N: Hey! Here's Chapter 3! Thanks to all who reviewed! It means a lot! I hope you guys all had a Happy Halloween This chapter will be a songfic to the song One Life from FLCL. I LOVE DAT SONG!  
  
  
  
Do I have to have a disclaimer?  
  
Disclaimer: um, I don't own FLCL duh.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
That night, it turned out Ninamori slept over. She slept in the top bunk of course. The next day would be Saturday. He didn't have any plans.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
* Aoi karashi no hanabira ga Kaze mo naku yurete 'tara  
  
"Good Morning!!" said Ninamori Cheerfully  
  
* Boku no tameiki no sei de Oboete 'nai kedo kitto sou sa  
  
"Aaack!"  
  
Ninamori screamed right in his face, scaring him. Well, you'd all probably be scared if you woke up and seeing a face right in front of yours, right?  
  
"What are you doing scaring me like that?"  
  
"Oh, cheer up. It's a Saturday! Do you have any plans?"  
  
* Kimi to yume wo mita mabushisa de Jibun no kao matomo ni nozokenaku natta  
  
"Yes." He lied.  
  
*Yogoreta boku no kagami de Utsuseru tatta hitotsu no  
  
"Liar. I asked your dad. He said you're always up here playing the guitar or sumthing."  
  
"whatever"  
  
*Nisemono ja nai hikari Kimi wa boku no hikari  
  
"Do you wanna do sumthing?" Asked Ninamori  
  
"Not interested."  
  
"Oh come on. You need to get out more."  
  
*Nejireta yoroi wo nuide Tabi ni deta kagyuu  
  
"Fine. Whatever."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The whole day, Ninamori spent time with Naota. She didn't care how long she had to stay at their house. She just wanted Naota to notice her. She took him to the mall, and the movies.  
  
Surprisingly, Naota enjoyed it. He enjoyed being with Ninamori. He noticed she had beautiful purple hair with blue eyes. And, not to mention, she smells good too. Unfortunately, he didn't know how long she was going to stay with them. He thought she was gonna leave tonight.  
  
*Ame ni sono mi wo utarete Suriheru kedo modoranai ze  
  
When they got home, things were different. He was always talking to Ninamori, since she was so easy to talk with. One thing surprised him. He was actually laughing. He felt like he hadn't laughed in a long long time. Another thing that surprised him was that he might have developed something as well. He noticed that Ninamori cares. She doesn't just like him, but she cares for him as well. Not like Haruko. She would make fun of him and tell him to get over like a cold. Once, Naota coughed and Ninamori was all over it asking him if he was okay, if he needed to see a doctor, and that he should take medicine. He liked that. He liked the fact that someone cared. He liked that Ninamori cared.  
  
* Machi-iro no shinkirou kara Mata hakidasareta  
  
"You're sleeping here again?" asked Naota  
  
"Of course. But if you don't want me to, I can understand."  
  
"No, no. It's ok."  
  
"Good Night Naota. Sweet Dreams."  
  
"Nite Ninamori."  
  
*Yappari bukabuka no tsumasaki ga Jama da kara yotte gomakashitai kedo ++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The next morning was the same thing. Naota didn't have anything to do, but Ninamori wanted to go out. But this time, Naota seriously didn't want to go out. So they ended up staying at home.  
  
*Donna kutsu wo haite 'te mo Arukeba boku no ashiato  
  
"Naota! I'm so bored! What do you do all day at home?"  
  
*Think about Haruko*"ummm nothing just play the guitar."  
  
"Well, tommorow's a school day. Did you do your homework?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't you want to get credit."  
  
"Don't care."  
  
"How bout I do it for you today?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
*Tachitomareba sore made Boku ga owaru shirushi  
  
(Ninamori's POV)  
  
*Naota, I really wonder what you do. You shouldn't waste your time on that girl. I'm here now. I'm here helping you.*  
  
* Sarenai sono kioku wa Itsu ka nakushite shimau darou Katachi wa nokoranakute mo Kimi wa boku no hikari  
  
(end POV)  
  
  
  
A/N: whoo! Its 11:31 I'm not sure this chapter is as great as the others, but its 11:31 pm! I'm kinda tired. If I get negative reviews on this chapter, ill rewrite it. *yawn* goodnite peeps out derre. 


	4. chapter 4

A/N: FYI to all you people, I rewrote the 3rd chapter. I found out that some parts in my story were skipped for an unknown reason ^_^ so, Thanks for all the reviews. And to say, If ur an Inuyasha fan, I also have sum fics derre. Anyways, on with the story!  
  
I'm introducing Haruko back into the story. Hehe.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*sigh* *another day of school. Luckily Eri did my homework. I hate it when Miyaji stares at me*  
  
Today was another day. Another boring normal day. Nothing different. Naota skipped the last half of school and started walking towards the bridge.  
  
(A/N: This was when they started switching classes, so Ninamori wasn't in his class at the moment.)  
  
He was shocked to find Ninamori sitting by the edge of the river, feet dangling in the water. He stood there, amazed by her beautiful features. The sun made a nice effect, making a nice sunlight glare on her beautiful face, beautiful purple hair, and making a glare on her, glasses? Yep. She was wearing them. What a surprise. It didn't even seem like she cared if people saw her. He began thinking about how different she's been treating him. He liked it. He slowly began making his way towards her, when she turned around and smiled.  
  
*What a wonderful smile* thought Naota.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, they hear a loud motorcycle noise. They both had ideas of what it could be, since it was so loud. They both stayed where the were, Naota, about 10 feet away from Ninamori, who was still sitting on the bank of the river with her feet in the water. Naota kept staring at Ninamori, who was staring at him. He saw a glimpse of horror in her eyes and it hit him.  
  
*She thinks its Haruko. S-she doesn't want to 'lose' me. But it can't be Haruko. She's supposed to be looking for Atomosk. I thought it was her main priority, yet, she's here*  
  
"Haruko." He whispered  
  
Unfortunately, it was so quiet Ninamori heard him. She quickly got up and ran towards Naota. He was surprised by her sudden movement, even more surprised when she ran towards him to hug him. They stayed like that, listening intently to the loud noise coming even quicker towards them.  
  
"Aaaahhhh! What's This!" Yelled Naota in agony. He touched his forehead where the pain was and was surprised to find a huge horn there.  
  
"A-again?????"  
  
"Naota! Naota what's happening!" Yelled a frightened Ninamori who was still clinging to Naota.  
  
"Aahhhhhh!" was all he could answer with.  
  
The motorcycle noise got louder and louder until a certain yellow Vespa came into view. But the rider was all Naota's attention came to.  
  
*Pink hair* "Haruko!"  
  
*Gasp* "Haruko? She's back?"  
  
Finally, the horn in Naota's head came out, revealing itself to be another of Medica Mechanical's robots. Ninamori still clung on to Naota, who was hugging her, comforting her. Haruko took out her guitar.  
  
"Wait. Is that, is that my guitar?" Naota said. It turned out to be his guitar, the guitar he used when he gained Atomosk's powers. His double neck guitar. She was using it.  
  
Haruko jumped out of her Vespa with her guitar. She raised her guitar over her head for a direct attack on the robot. CLANG. Gone. During that time, Ninamori let go of Naota, going back to the river to get her shoes, crying her eyes out. Unknowingly to her, Haruko's vespa was still running at fast speed, towards Ninamori. Naota noticed this and ran towards her.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: hehe I like cliffies. SUSPENSE. Anyways, I know it was kinda short, but I noticed it was the best part to put a cliffhanger in. I hoped you enjoyed it! Oh yeah, I also changed the summary 


	5. chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed, hahah even though it just one *sigh* I thank you very much. ^_^ Oh. FYI, I rewrote the fourth chapter. Hehe. Just a few FEW changes. Nothing really  
  
-From last chapter:  
  
Haruko jumped out of her Vespa with her guitar. She raised her guitar over her head for a direct attack on the robot. CLANG. Gone. During that time, Ninamori let go of Naota, going back to the river to get her shoes, crying her eyes out. Unknowingly to her, Haruko's vespa was still running at fast speed, towards Ninamori. Naota noticed this and ran towards her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Ugghh."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Hey little bro."  
  
"Haruko? What are you doing here in the hospital?"  
  
"To see you of course.  
  
"Yeah right. You should be more careful with your Vespa!"  
  
"Chill down."  
  
"umm, excuse me, I think its supposed to me chill out."  
  
"OoO well I'm sorry."  
  
"No need to be sarcastic."  
  
(A/N: Confused? Yes, I would be too. Three people are talking, if you haven't noticed. Who got hurt???? Let's have a flash back shall we?)  
  
-------------Flashback--------------  
  
"Ninamori! Watch out!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ninamori (A.K.A. Ninamo) turned around, shocked to see a bright, yellow motor scooter zooming towards her with incredible speed.  
  
"Aaaahhh!"  
  
She looked towards Naota, surprised to see him running towards her. When he reached her, he pushed her out of harm's way and placed himself in front of the oncoming vespa.  
  
"Naota!"  
  
CRASH  
  
With horror-filled eyes, Ninamori saw the Vespa crash into him, sending him flying, making him land with a loud THUD on the ground about 10 Meters away ( I think that's far, but not too far.) She ran towards him, with even more tears in her eyes. When she got to him, she wrapped her arms around him and brought him to a position where she was sitting on her knees, legs on the bottom, and he was on her lap. She was still hugging him, hoping for any sudden movement, when miraculously, he moved. (I guess you wouldn't be surprised, since he was always being hit by Haruko's Vespa.)  
  
"uugghh."  
  
"Naota! Are you okay? Why did you do that? Y-you really didn't need to. I'd rather be hurt than seeing you get hurt."  
  
"N-Ninamori, it-its okay. I'm fine."  
  
He tried to sit up, but he quickly lied back down on Ninamori's lap with a look of pain on his face.  
  
"Oh Naota! Please, sit still, I'll take you to the hospital."  
  
Meanwhile, Haruko's been looking at her Vespa, seeing if it's damaged in any way. Ninamori noticed this.  
  
"How could you be so much interested if your Vespa is damaged when it was Naota who's been even more damaged!? He's more important than that!" She hissed at her.  
  
"It's okay Ninamo. Naota's always been getting hurt, and he's always been through it without any serious damage." She snapped back. Haruko showed no sign of emotion towards the incident.  
  
"How could you not care? Well, Naota needs a doctor right now! Don't you think you should take him there????"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Just put him on my bike."  
  
Naota wasn't unconscious, so he heard everything they said  
  
*Haruko doesn't care. Not surprising*  
  
As Ninamori got ready to pick up Naota to put him on the bike, he grabbed her hand and turned looked up into her eyes. She blushed at the sudden contact.  
  
"Thank you Ninamori, but I don't need medical attention right now. I'm fine. Really."  
  
"Don't be so hard-headed Naota. Please, just go the doctor." She looked back at him with pleading eyes.  
  
*Aw, who could resist those?*  
  
So, Ninamori helped Naota climb onto the Vespa, right in front of a very bored looking Haruko. Ninamori was going to climb on, right behind Naota, who was lending out his hand to her, when Haruko quickly zoomed away, leaving Ninamori in her trail of dust, with her own hand still stretched out.  
  
--------------End of Flashback------------------  
  
"Naota, Naota, are you okay?"  
  
"Uggghhhh"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Hey little bro."  
  
"Haruko? What are you doing here in the hospital?"  
  
"To see you of course.  
  
"Yeah right. You should be more careful with your Vespa!"  
  
"Chill down."  
  
"umm, excuse me, I think its supposed to me chill out."  
  
"oOo well I'm sorry."  
  
"No need to be sarcastic Haruko."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Haruko walked out of the room. Ninamori paced around the room, watching Naota, who was sitting up in a hospital bed, making sure he's ok.  
  
*sigh* "Ninamori, I'm ok."  
  
She walked up to him, and bent over to look at his face close up. She stared into his eyes.  
  
"Naota. You don't understand. I was really concerned when you.when you."  
  
She broke down into tears.  
  
He sat up to hug her. She hugged back.  
  
"Shh. Ninamori its okay. Please stop crying."  
  
She turned her face to stare at him. They let go and she sat on the bed right next to him, her eyes still filled with tears.  
  
"Thank you Naota."  
  
She stood up and started walking towards the door.  
  
"Wait. Ninamori, where are you going?"  
  
"Haruko wants to talk to you. I'll head on home now since she's probably going to stay at your house again. See you tomorrow at school Naota."  
  
Naota stayed silent as he watched Ninamori walk out of the room.  
  
*Ninamori.she acts different towards me now. When Haruko's Vespa came running towards her, I didn't know what I was doing at that time, but the only thing on my mind was to keep Ninamori safe. I felt so comfortable when I'm around her, and when she was crying, I feel so scared. I don't like to see her cry. I remembered the moment when I said I love Haruko, but he didn't feel this way around her. Maybe, just maybe he loved,*  
  
"Hey Takkun."  
  
Naota turned his attention towards Haruko, who was looking straight into his face.  
  
"Aah! Haruko! Don't scare me like that!"  
  
He barely even got to finishing his sentence when she leaned forward to give a kiss on the lips. He mumbled something, but ya kno, you couldn't tell.  
  
"Naota, I forgot my."*gasp*  
  
Naota looked up to see Ninamori, standing in the doorway, obviously shocked at the scene in front of her. Her eyes welled up with tears as she ran out of the room.  
  
"Ninamori wait!" Naota jumped out of his hospital bed, ripped off his tube- like things attached to his body, and started to run after her, when Haruko grabbed his arm.  
  
"Naota. I've missed you! Let's spend time together like we did before!"  
  
She gave him a smile. Naota responded with an 'evil look' on his face, noticed the object Ninamori was looking for, grabbed it, and ran out the door in one fast motion. He spotted Ninamori walking out of the hospital, and ran towards her. He held Ninamori's locket, (which she was looking for) opened it and saw a picture of her and on the other side, a picture of him in his Puss In Boots costume.  
  
He finally reached her, took her hands in his own, and placed her locket in her hands. She wouldn't look at him; actually, she refused to look at him.  
  
"Look. It was Haruko. I didn't do anything. I swear"  
  
She still wouldn't look at him. Still not looking at him, she said,  
  
"Naota, you don't know how much this hurts me. I thought things were going well until she came. It only proves that you care more for her than for me."  
  
He saw tears form in her eyes. He let go of her hands and placed them on the sides of her face, making her face him. He tipie toed and gave her a kiss.  
  
SMACK.  
  
She had slapped him.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: hahah she slapped him. I decided to change the plot of the story, cuz I'm just typing as I go along, ideas popping into my mind, so the summary will change too. BTW, Ninamo is a nickname her two other guy friends call her. This chapter took me like an hour. I'm surprised how long I can type. Heheh hope you enjoy! Yea, ok, I just noticed how off my story is from my summary. LOL so ima change the whole concept ok?  
  
Please tell me if you want me to keep this the same plot from the summary (ill work on a more dramatic plot after this chapter) or to keep going on with this plot in my recently changed summary. Practically what I'm asking  
you is to tell me: Drama, or some creative plot with twists? 


End file.
